The War of the Prophets
| Pages = 432 | Year = 2400 | Stardate = 76958.2 | ISBN = 0671024027 (paperback) ISBN 9780743406802 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The crew of the starship ''Defiant is trapped in a future in which the Pah-wraiths have triumphed – as the greatest epic adventure in the saga of Deep Space 9 continues....'' (Book II of III) Summary ;From the book jacket: :In the last days of the twenty-fourth century, caught in the crossfire of the apocalyptic confrontation between the Bajoran Prophets and the Pah-wraiths, Captain Benjamin Sisko and his crew face what might be the final millennium. On one side, the Pah-wraiths' new Emissary – Kai Weyoun – promises his followers that when Bajor's two Celestial Temples are restored as one, all beings in the universe will ascend to a new and glorious existence with the True Prophets. On the other side, the scientists of Starfleet predict that when the two Bajoran wormholes merge, they will create a Warp 10 shock wave of infinite destructive power. :With the Federation on the brink of collapse, and Starfleet consumed by Admiral Jean-Luc Picard's obsessive quest to build the largest starship ever conceived, Sisko enters the ultimate race against time for the biggest stakes of all – the survival of the universe itself. Background Information * This novel contained Chapter Eight of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. * The stardate would actually place the story in late 2399. Characters ; Benjamin Sisko ; Jadzia Dax ; Nog : Starfleet captain, Nog served as adjutant to Admiral Picard. ; Worf ; Jake Sisko ; Vash ; Jean-Luc Picard : Starfleet admiral. Picard was in charge of Starfleet's Phoenix project, with the goal of using an extremely large starship to travel back in time and remove the danger presented by the Pah-wraiths and the red wormhole. ; Thomas Riker ; Weyoun : Kai ; Benny Russell ; Martok ; Vic Fontaine ; Miles O'Brien ; Winn Adami ; Arla Rees : Bajoran Starfleet commander. ; Tom Paris ; T'len References Anslem; Bajor; Bajorans; Bajoran wormhole; bantaca; B'hala; Celestial Temple; Deep Space 9; ''Defiant'', USS; Emissary of the Prophets;Farpoint Station; kai; Pah-wraith; Promenade; Prophets; wardroom ; USS Augustus : Federation starship, Captain T'len. ; Boreth : Klingon (Ascendancy allied) starship, commanded by Kai Weyoun. ; Cerulean Star : Andorian private yacht. ; : Enterprise-class starship, commanded by Admiral Picard, then by William Riker. Destroyed, along with Earth, in the 2380s, by the Grigari. All personnel lost, including Captain Riker and Commander Tom Paris. ; : starship in 2375. ; Grigari : A race of sociopathic scavengers and pirates, obtaining items and knowledge from one culture to trade with another, doing whatever needs to be done to close a deal, from trading fairly to mass murder. They were also featured in the video game Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen. ; Heart of Kahless : Klingon Chancellor Martok's vessel. ; Naquo : Bajoran vessel in 2375. ; : Bajoran Ascendancy Starfleet vessel, Captain Thomas Riker. ; : Federation timeship under construction in 2400, a project of Jean-Luc Picard and Captain Nog. This ship, the largest ever constructed, was proposed to be the salvation of the dying Federation. When it was temporarily commandeered by Romulans, it was renamed Alth'Indor. The vessel succeeded in traveling 50,000 years backward in time. ; Red wormhole : An exact duplicate of the Bajoran wormhole created as the Celestial Temple of the Pah-wraiths. The terminus of this phenomena occurred in Quark's Bar on stardate 51889, destroying Deep Space 9. Timeline * 2374 * 2400 External link * cs:The War of the Prophets War of the Prophets, The